


What Am I Fighting For?

by SomeDumbGuy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst without plot, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Not A Fix-It, Steve Rogers Feels, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeDumbGuy/pseuds/SomeDumbGuy
Summary: When Tony lashed out at Steve in Siberia, Steve had a really strong reaction.  Now he's going to have to live with the consequences.A co-view of the comings and goings of https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185374





	What Am I Fighting For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caliras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please Don't Hate Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185374) by [Caliras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/Caliras). 



> I am incredibly grateful for the inspiration. I haven't written any fan fiction since the Nanowrimo incident of 2005. ::Shudder:: 
> 
> Make sure you read https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185374 before this one or you'll be a little lost.

_"Your standing days are done," I cried,_  
_"You'll rally me no more._  
_I don't even know what side_  
_We fought on, or what for."_

Leonard Cohen ~ The Captain 

Steve was in a wash of red. He couldn’t believe it. Tony had attacked him. Both him and Bucky. He hadn’t been ready for the red haze of anger that had overwhelmed him and took away his senses. He no longer could see Tony Stark, the pain in his ass, but teammate regardless. 

No all he saw was someone trying to take his best friend away. All he could think was he had to stop him. He couldn’t lose Bucky again, couldn’t go through the pain of loss. Couldn’t… Just couldn’t, so he welcomed the red haze of anger, welcomed Bucky’s help with destroying the red and gold danger. Welcomed seeing red and gold pieces torn from a body and scattered around the room. He wouldn’t think about who was in the red, which was swiftly becoming black, black from the suit that had been under the red armor. Black and flesh toned. 

There was a lull in the battle, he paused. Was it enough? Would this figure stop coming at him? Could he let his guard down? The other man seemed spent. He had slowed down, and was standing. Steve glared at him, daring him to come further, daring him to attack again. The man did come at him, but the steps. They weren’t right, halting, unsteady, this man wasn’t a danger any longer. 

Steve slowly calmed down and was startled and confused when the man fell onto his chest and reached a hand up to cover his eyes. The hand was covered in red. It was bright red, the color of blood. Steve took a deep breath and the anger, the fear of losing Bucky, it drained, he came to his senses.

Tony! His breath swooped in then caught in his chest. This was Tony leaning against him. Half supported by his chest and a hand covering his eyes.

“Tony, what are you doing?” Why was the inventor doing this? He reached up to pull the hand away. Didn’t get it more than an inch or two away from his face when he heard the most awful keening whimper that he’d ever heard in his life and barely felt the weak resistance to the motion. 

His insides froze and he he let go as if burnt. What the hell? Tony’s never sounded like that. He sounded broken. Suddenly Steve didn’t want to see what Tony looked like, his lungs caught like before the serum. Before he became a super soldier. Tony was hurt, and he… He and Bucky were responsible. He couldn’t feel Tony breathing, but he could feel the body against his trembling. 

What was he supposed to do? What happened here? 

“Tony? Talk to me!” He cried, the phrase ‘tell me you’ll be ok’ stuck in his throat. Tony made a slight gurgling sound and almost a cough like he was trying to clear his throat. Steve franticly looked around the hand weakly shielding Tony’s face from his. He couldn’t be that injured could he. As he was looking, Tony’s hand and body started to fall slack, then he fell. 

“Tony!” Steve was startled at the speed he fell over, then his heart fell. He saw it, the large piece of metal that had stabbed through Tony’s side, and with the fall, seems to have stopped damming the blood. It was pouring out of Tony’s body, and out his mouth, like his lungs had sprung a leak. 

The red It was everywhere. Steve couldn’t breath. This was Tony and it was Steve who did this to him. It was Steve’s fault. Why? What was all this for? His legs were going numb, He looked to Bucky, but didn’t feel the same overwhelming need to protect. His back suddenly hit a wall and he slid down as his knees gave away to the horror. What had they done? What had **he** done?


End file.
